Broken
by RubyFiamma
Summary: [ImaHana] [Smut] Imayoshi thinks it's better to not fix things that are already broken.


**Pairing : **Imayoshi Shouichi/Hanamiya Makoto [ImaHana]

**Fandom : **Kuroko no Basuke

**Rating : **R18

**Warnings : [Trigger Warnings] **Pwp/Plot what plot/Porn without plot, blow jobs, exhibitionism, semi-public sex, bondage, sex toys, orgasm delay/denial, multiple orgasms, hate sex, rough sex, violent sex, bruising, choking/gagging, mild dubcon, mild dom/sub, psychological abuse, physical abuse, verbal abuse, mind break, sadism, masochism, established sexual relationship

**Word Count : **1119

**Notes : **I've wanted to write filthy ImaHana for a while now. I'm not sorry.

x

**Broken**

* * *

><p>It ends with Hanamiya on his knees, scuffed and scabbed and bloody and Imayoshi can't be sorry for choosing the blacktop that's as cracked and overused as Hanamiya is. There's something about having him out here in the open, stripped of his clothing and dignity that sets Imayoshi's skin on fire, gets him hot and irritated and he <em>needs <em>Hanamiya's raw vulnerability to ease the itch whenever he gets it.

Hanamiya's cheek is shaped around the head of Imayoshi's cock and he can see the curl of his lips in a smirk while he stares up at Imayoshi defiantly. He's not _allowed _to look any where else. His tongue swirls around the length and dips in the slit and slides it along the underside of his cock teasingly slow.

"Don't be annoying," Imayoshi says but his tone lacks any irritation to prove otherwise. "Use a little teeth, and move faster."

Hanamiya cocks a heavy brow and drags his teeth over Imayoshi's shaft and pinches the tip between them. It makes Imayoshi hiss, but it also sends a shudder coursing through his body. "You little shit," he mutters with a smirk and shoves his dick back into the side of Hanamiya's mouth and Hanamiya moans like he enjoys the abuse.

Imayoshi sneers, and maybe it looks a little fond as he traces the outline of his cock with his thumb along Hanamiya's cheek. He continues to fuck the Hanamiya's mouth, watches as the cracked and swollen spit slicked lips slide up and down his shaft and tries hard not to groan when the tip of his cock hits the back of Hanamiya's throat.

There's something to watching this brat, high and mighty on the court using dirty tricks to secure his win when the only thing dirty here now is the layers come and sweat, filth and bruises that cover Hanamiya's body after being thoroughly fucked so many times he can no longer stand. It makes Imayoshi feel satisfied, breaking someone who wants to break people all the time — for someone who gets off on the pleasure of sucking the hope out people. Imayoshi enjoys watching Hanamiya like this; hands tied behind his back with Imayoshi's Academy uniform tie, hazel eyes half lidded and hazy — like he's drunk off the taste of Imayoshi's come, his dark hair matted to his head and the ends curling ropes around his neck like the noose he wants to use to hang himself in lechery. If Imayoshi allows himself to think of just this, Hanamiya seems kind of beautiful in all his filthy and debauched glory.

Imayoshi slides his hand to the back of Hanamiya's head, curls his fingers in the dark hair and pushes Hanamiya forward as his lips reach the base of Imayoshi's cock. He chokes and gags and Imayoshi sees the glint of tears bead in his lashes when the setting orange glow of the sun catches them. But this is Hanamiya, he won't break voluntarily even though they both know the fact that he's on his knees choking down Imayoshi's cock after already being used inside out proves that he's already broken. And Imayoshi thinks he likes being this way, and though Imayoshi is a genius himself, he still has yet to figure out why Hanamiya likes the _hurt_, why he's so compliant to do what Imayoshi tells him or why he croons Imayoshi's name with his mouth closed around his cock like he's in love.

The vibration causes Imayoshi to groan and he fists Hanamiya's hair in a tighter grip, pushing his cock so far back that Hanamiya's nose is pressed against his groin and it's a struggle for him to breathe. Imayoshi comes for the third time since he made the Kirisaki player meet him here on the run down court in one of the worse but mostly secluded parts of town; still early on in the afternoon that the sun was high in the sky and any passerby could witness Hanamiya bent over, hands clinging to the chain link fence while Imayoshi drove into him with one hand on his hip and the other wrapped around his throat.

"Swallow it," Imayoshi commands and it's as polite as he's going to be, even though he knows he doesn't have to tell Hanamiya at all — this isn't the first time they've done this either.

He does and Imayoshi tugs his head back to get a good look at him, watches some of his come spill out of Hanamiya's mouth and dribble off of his lips.

"Clean yourself up. You look disgusting."

Hanamiya snorts, sweeps his tongue across his lips like he's savoring the salt-flat taste left by Imayoshi. "You don't look so bad yourself, senpai."

His voice is weak and paper thin and Imayoshi can see the trembling of his body still, can see the flushed and swollen purple-red of his cock by way of the cock ring fastened tight around the base.

Imayoshi smirks and bends to pull up his pants and remembers that Hanamiya's hands are still tied behind his back.

"You know, senpai, these one on one sessions of yours are getting longer and pretty dangerous. Anyone could have walked by."

Imayoshi considers this as he unties Hanamiya's hands and watch them flop down at his sides, limp while he's still spread out across the court on his knees. He's got pride but he feels no shame, not when he's in his own kind of zone. He folds the tie and packs it away into the pocket of his slacks. "Maybe I wanted them to see. It's much more fun when you have an audience."

Hanamiya falls silent and Imayoshi turns to leave through the hole in the chain link fence on the other side of the court. He doesn't feel anything other than satisfaction and satiation, especially when he turns back and Hanamiya is still in the same position and hasn't bothered to remove the cock ring despite it being excruciatingly painful by now. He doesn't even look like he's in pain. He just looks exhausted, still with that glazed over expression but he isn't even grinning anymore.

"Take that thing off when I leave," Imayoshi orders and it's only loud enough for the wind to carry it to Hanamiya's ears. He nods in compliance, slow and distant like his conscience is suffering from a major disconnect.

Imayoshi moves through the hole in the fence and finds himself genuinely smiling. He can't help the twitch of excitement in his cock that he gets from the pleasure of seeing Hanamiya wrecked like this, Imayoshi won't deny that he thoroughly enjoys it. And all things considered, he might as well be just as broken.


End file.
